


Snowflakes

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: Sirius enjoying the snow with Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is day one of the Wolfstar Holiday 2020 Prompt List

Sirius feels purely enchanted by it all. The snow dances around the street lanterns like fireflies, casting a beautiful magic all their own, as Remus stands a silent angelic figure before him. 

The fresh snow that blankets the earth seems to absorb all the sounds of the night, locking them both into their own secluded space, safe and protected from the cold and bitterness of the world around them.

Sirius' only concern now is the single perfect snowflake that lands lightly upon Remus' flushed cheek. Such a rare, beautiful and fragile thing, just like Remus himself. It settles there and just like Sirius' heart, makes itself at home on Remus' face and begins to melt at his freckles.

Reaching forward ever so gently, Sirius places frozen fingertips upon angelic skin, Remus' content sigh radiates deep and warms his bones. Tender lips are placed against melting snowflakes and soft skin, and with that Sirius knows Remus' returning smile is all he'll ever need for warmth.


End file.
